


Prompt: Bath

by GillyTweed



Series: Prompt Fics [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, F/F, Fluff, bubble beards, prompt, respecting of boundaries, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A prompt sent to my tumblr:
"Bath"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got people to send in one word prompts on tumblr so I could make a bunch of fics to bury that Specific Fic. It's taken me a bit to get to posting them here but better late than never.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing anything remotely sexual so any feedback would be great and appreciated

Prompt: Bath

She couldn’t help but smile cruelly as her hands wandered slow and light over smooth skin. Her lower face was hidden by water and the thick lather of bubbles that coated its surface, concealing the mischievous grin that she couldn’t suppress. Her fingers trailed downward, over heaving breasts and quivering abs. The warm water that surrounded them added a pleasant element to their regular routine, heightening the touches and intensifying their effects.

Clarke lifted her face from the water, hair falling in dripping tendrils around her shoulders. She grew closer to her lover, placing feather light kisses on a pale shoulder, then neck, then jaw, then finally on a pair of gasping lips.

“Do you think you can handle one more?”

The blonde pressed their foreheads together, looking for any signs of displeasure carefully. Muscles jumped under her hands and the pair of legs that wrapped around her waist trembled with aftershocks.

Lexa’s eyes were closed as she came down from her high, her face the picture of ecstasy. Clarke couldn’t say she wasn’t proud of the fact that she could reduce such a fierce warrior into a trembling mess, for she was indeed very proud. Not just of her skill in providing pleasure but because Lexa trusted her enough to do such things to her.

The brunette peeked open one eye, the green iris unfocused and glazed over with pleasure. Lexa swallowed thickly, breath stuttering.

“Probably one more, but after that I’m done.”

The blonde smiled, pursing her lips together to keep them from becoming a full blown grin.

“Tell me to stop if it becomes too much. Tug on my hair if you have to.”

Even as she said this her fingers were inching downwards, tickling the crease of Lexa’s hip. The blonde could feel the shivers that the touches were producing, making her feel giddy with excitement. Pleasuring Lexa was one of her favourite activities, especially after a long day and they were both tense. It was the best kind of destressing.

Her fingers brushed through soaking folds, teasingly avoiding the place Lexa wanted her to touch most. She slide down in the bath, almost to the point of resting on her stomach. Dipping her head under the water, she pressed kisses down the brunettes stomach as she trailed her fingers upward.

Her lungs began to burn as she reached her goal. Smiling, she bit and sucked a bruise onto flexing abs with the last of her air. Circling her fingers around Lexa’s clit gently, she raised her head to suck in breath. The brunettes hips jolted as a keening moan is muffled by her hands.

She could feel muscles clenching under her hands, trembling violently as the pleasure started to build. They’d been going at it for a while so it wasn’t surprising that it was this quick. The blonde pressed open mouthed kisses to her girlfriends chest, sucking and nipping gentle bruises into soft flesh. A choked whimper and a hand on her shoulder made her pause.

“Clarke…st-”

She stopped her ministrations at the stuttering call of her name. Looking up, she could see Lexa’s face tense, almost as though she were in pain. Drawing away, she moved her hands up to grip the brunettes sides; a more grounding touch than the feather light ones she used to create pleasure.

“Too much?”

A jerky nod was her only answer, followed by a heavy breath. Clarke leaned forward, kissing firmly along Lexa’s jaw.

“Aw, but the bath isn’t done yet. We still have so many bubbles.”

She could feel a smile under her lips when she kissed the corner of Lexa’s mouth.

“Oh no, what a tragedy.”

The response was tired sounding, but still held as much sarcastic bite as it always did. Pulling back, the blonde smiled mischievously. Swiping her hands over the surface of the water, she scooped up a large amount of the soapy spheres and applied them to her face, creating a rather impressive beard. Molding carefully, she formed the bubbles into a sharp point on her chin, wiggling her eyebrows for effect as she eyed her girlfriend.

Lexa chuckled at the blonde’s antics, leaning back on the edge of the tub. Her eyes were soft as she watched, but widened when Clarke brought her hands up to the brunettes face, bubbles coating her fingers. It took only a moment, then they were both sporting equally ridiculous bubble beards. The sight of her shocked expression had Clarke falling backwards, splashing water over the tubs sides as she laughed.

“Okay, I think it’s time to get out.”

Lexa said as she washed the bubbles from her face. With the bubbles gone, she couldn’t hide the contented smile on her face, not that she wanted to. Seeing Clarke laughing always brought a warm feeling to her chest.

The blonde nodded in agreement, washing the bubbles from her own face before standing and stepping from the tub. Lexa remained where she was, lounging in the now tepid water as Clarke gathered towels and dried herself off. She only began to move when the younger girl beckoned her and helped her stand on shaky legs. The brunette hummed happily as she was engulfed by a large towel, then pulled into a warm embrace.

“I think it’s time for be, hm?”

Lexa buried her face in Clarke’s shoulder, holding back a yawn.

“Yeah, bed sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
